


Notes from a young adult

by Moonchild24



Category: Anxiety - Fandom, Eating Disorder - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, Self harm - Fandom, Short Stories - Fandom, depression - Fandom, mental illness - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchild24/pseuds/Moonchild24
Summary: Hi, if you are reading this. Enjoy. This is my first time posting anything on here, I used to be a avid wattpad user until I hit MAJOR writers block, so new site new me (idk).These are just little poems(?), short stories(?) that I wrote when I was a teen/young adult and I just thought I’d share them.





	1. The daughter of the moon

She was grace, she was light.  
She shined bright, she soared.  
She was lost but never alone.  
She smiled as she gazed into peoples windows.  
Admiring the love,  
Feeling the pain,  
Sympathising the loneliness.  
She was like them.  
Tired and alone,  
Alive but barely breathing.  
She was a star however.  
She wish she could tell everyone that she thinks they are one of a kind and can shine brighter than any star in the night sky.  
But how could she, when she herself doesn’t.  
The daughter of the moon is a sweetheart. Always looking after her brothers and sisters in the night. Watching as people die yet continue to breathe.  
The daughter of the moon.  
Protester of all stars that are shattered.  
Sending them unheard messages.  
Wishing they could hear her, telling them that even the most broken, still shine.


	2. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> SELF HARM.  
> DEPRESSION.   
> Please don’t read unless you feel you can.

The pain I feel inside my bones, vibrates throughout my entire soul.   
The headache, continues to pound, it thumps in my ears.  
Blood, drips.  
Drip drop. Drip drop.  
The smell invades in a bizarre sense of normal.  
The stinging begins.  
The breath gets caught.  
The knock on the door.  
The eyes widen.  
The excuse is made.  
The frustrated sigh echos.  
The breath of relief.  
The tears fall.  
The clean up begins.  
The plaster is placed.  
The tissues are thrown.  
The scissors are stored away.  
The anxiety waves.  
The depression grins.   
A facade is placed, as she goes to school, like normal.   
Just like every other day.


	3. Selfish love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Society tells us what to be.

..  
..  
We are sculpted from the media,  
From parents,  
From girls,  
From boys, that loving ourselves is selfish.  
Selfish.   
Loving OUR bodies is selfish.  
Loving our being is selfish.  
It’s egotistical. It’s cocky. It’s narcissistic. It’s self centered.   
It is to be expected that loving ourselves is wrong.   
We have unrealistic entities shoved in front of us.  
Brainwashing our minds, hearts and souls into believing that this is what we are supposed to be.  
A beautiful person, stripped from every little thing separating them from human is photoshopped into this ideal and that ideal is what not only are we suppose to look like but look up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed.  
> ✨

**Author's Note:**

> Thank it for reading, please leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
